


ENOUGH IS ENOUGH

by Patty_Parker60



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, LANE BISHOP isn't a true major character, Stalking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:35:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28838649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/pseuds/Patty_Parker60
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	ENOUGH IS ENOUGH

Once the meetings with Fire Chief Lucas Ripley, his Operations cadre, and the other BC, Sullivan worked his way through half of  
his mid-morning paperwork, when Executive Assistant Jules Karr announces that his wife insists on seeing him immediately.  
Andy bursts in ushered by Jules Karr; she starts speaking at once, so quickly that her husband has a problem understanding her at  
first.

“Maya's been arrested! She shot her dad, defending Carina against him-we have to get her OUT, Robert!"

"OK-BISHOP is arrested you said...for shooting her FATHER? When and where?"

"She took a sick day, and about two hours ago her dad shows up just as Carina finished her shift. Apparently, Bishop's dad, who has been  
stalking them, approached Carina and he must have looked like he was gonna jump on her-I DON'T KNOW! All I know is we have to get  
her a lawyer!"

Robert sits her down and tells her to stay put. On the way out he calls to Jules "Keep her calm and don't let her out of there."

To Natarsha Brown (Lucas' Assistant) he says "I need to see the Chief right now, Tarsha: RIGHT NOW."

Ripley meets him at the door: "What is so critical, Sul?"

Once he explained as much of the situation that he is personally aware of. "Do we get LEGAL involved?"

"I'll look into it. Who looped you in?"

"Andy. She's in my office."

Once inside Jules joins them to record the meeting. At her Chief's request, Andy repeats what she was told by Carina DeLuca  
"JULES-get legal on the line please," Ripley asks. "Andy says "Carina just texted: JACKSON AVERY-the 'plastics' guy at Grey's?  
His legal team is on their way there."

"Let's head over there", Lucas stated, disconnecting his call. "Legal insists on researching the collective bargaining agreement as to whether  
department resources are available to off-duty members. Grey-Sloan, Jules-notify Natarsha, will you?" Lucas, Robert, and Andy run to the  
elevators.


End file.
